


Changing Seasons

by Mutatedbunnies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, College AU, Human AU, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Tags to be added, Vampires, mermaid au, sims
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutatedbunnies/pseuds/Mutatedbunnies
Summary: I play the Sims, and then I write the Sims.Nightmare and Dream are merman princes who are sent off to college to prepare for taking over the throne. Nightmare is the studious one, and the one favored to become king. Dream, on the other hand, has never wanted leadership and does what he can to help Nightmare succeed. College life has been incredibly lonely for him, but fate has other plans for him when he makes his first friend in the human world! He didn't expect it to be a dog, but one thing led to another...
Relationships: Cross/Dream
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Changing Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my play through of a "story" I have created in the Sims 4, in which I make the Undertale Multiverse characters into Sims. Some things may or may not make sense. That is the ludicriousy of the Sims. 
> 
> You can follow along with screenshots on my Tumblr, through the tags: ??? sims and mermaid sims [here](https://mutated-bunnies.tumblr.com)
> 
> Characters, relationships, and tags will be added as the game progresses.

He had never seen fall, and he had never been able to imagine it. Leaves that changed colors just because the calendar said a different date? Crispy winds that sent chills straight through your skin and into the marrow of your bones? It was something straight out of a fairytale to him. 

But then again, he was something from a fairytale as well. 

When he looked out the upstairs window, he could see the changes happening. The leaves changed from lucious hues of green to scatterings of orange, gold, and bronze. And the temperature changed too, something he knew happened but had never experienced coming from a tropical climate. 

It was terrible. 

“Night…” He whined, stretching across his brother’s bed, a blanket falling around him loosely. “Why don’t we have a fireplace?” 

“The house didn’t come with one.” The elder twin replied flatly as he typed away on his keyboard. “Why don’t you get the space heater from the closet?” 

“...” He pouted and pushed up his glasses which had fallen as he flailed uselessly around. “That closet’s creepy.” 

“It’s a closet. I know for a fact you’ve been in tighter spaces, Dream.” 

“But those were when I was treasure hunting!” 

“Isn’t this kind of the same thing? But the treasure is warmth?” Nightmare finally turned around in his chair to look his brother in the eyes. 

“That’s not funny.” Dream sighed, frowning at his brother’s playful smile. 

“It’s a little funny.” Nightmare shrugged. “You should be studying.” 

Dream let out a long groan and rolled his eyes so hard that Nightmare was positive he pulled a muscle. 

“You know I don’t care about that.” 

“You should care about it. Mom sent us here for-” 

“For training. For knowledge. For becoming the men we’ll need to be to lead.” Dream repeated. “I’ve already told you I don’t want that. I don’t want the throne. You can have it.” 

“But what if something happens to me? What if you have to take over? What if she decides you’re better suited to lead? Besides, being a good leader doesn’t always mean being smart and- hey! Stop mocking me!” 

Dream laughed and rolled off the bed, hitting the floor with a terrifyingly hard sound. Luckily, his bones were stronger than an average human’s, so Nightmare only glared at him. 

“If you’re not going to study and you’re just going to make fun of me, just go to bed.” He frowned and waved him away. 

Dream slowly stood back up, rubbing his chin where he had hit it against one of the legs of Nightmare’s chair.

“What time is it?” He asked, trying to force his smile down. 

“Just after midnight.” 

“I should go check the lock on the door.” 

“...I made sure to lock it. You watched me. You just want to go make fun of him again, don’t you?” 

“He comes EVERY NIGHT, Nightmare!” Dream cried, throwing his hands out in exasperation. 

“Whatever.” Nightmare sighed, giving in to his brother’s whims. “Just let me study in peace.” 

Dream grinned and left his brother’s room and going down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Sure enough, as soon as he got to the main floor he could see their nightly visitor as plain as day through the window in their front door. 

It was an old man, and Dream assumed he was this town’s vampire lord, but he had been taught well enough by his mother not to let vampires into his home. 

_ “Vampires… Atrocious creatures with no morals.” Nim had wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought. “We might play with humans, but at least we don’t kill them.”  _

And so Dream stood, just in the entryway to his and Nightmare’s home, tilting his head and watching the vampire outside struggle with getting in. He didn’t wave nor smirk, just simply watched him as he was watched in return until the vampire finally got frustrated and left, stalking down the street to some poor other person’s home. 

But now Dream was bored, and still not tired, and he knew better than to go back upstairs and bother his brother again. If he annoyed him too much, he’d probably be getting the wrath of Nightmare’s powers, but only to send him to bed, if anything. So he decided to sit at the grand piano in their living room and practice. 

How long had he been playing the piano, now? 

A few months, he supposed. 

He was already good at it, but creatures like him were naturally inclined to music. He preferred just using his voice, but they all did, in a way. It held their powers, but it held their fun as well. 

So he played, trying to lose himself in the notes and bars. As he came to the end of the song, as the music faded off the strings, Dream placed his hands in his lap and settled into the silence that reminded him of how lonely he really was. 

He had Nightmare, but that was it. And he couldn’t bother him all the time. It was hard for Dream, who had been so surrounded by friends day in and day out at home to be here, in this house, with only music and his brother. 

And he definitely hadn’t realized how hard it was to make friends with humans. It was as if they could tell what he was and actively avoided him. Which didn’t make sense, since on the island he didn’t have that problem, and that that old vampire didn’t seem to have any trouble feeding. 

“Dream?” 

He looked up and to the stairs, where his brother was standing, watching him with sad curiosity. 

“Yeah?” Dream asked. Nightmare studied him for another moment before double checking his watch. 

“It’s late… Wanna go for a swim?” 

* * *

The twins slunk down the empty streets, their arms wrapped tightly around their bodies to fight back the cold. They passed a few people out and about, but it was a silent rule not to ask what anyone was up to. Most of the time, you didn’t want to know. 

They followed the familiar track down to the town’s river where they stripped themselves of their coats and scarves, laying them in a hidden spot so no one would see or take them. Everything had to be so careful, and Dream hated it, but at least Nightmare was there to double check. 

When they were completely nude the slipped into the nearly freezing water, their skin goose pimpling. 

Dream grinned as he felt the euphoric electricity begin to shoot through his legs. He couldn’t help it, but he laughed. He laughed wildly and freely as his human legs began to meld together and change into a beautiful golden yellow tail. Without waiting for his brother he dived into the water, feeling free for the first time since the last time they had sneaked out for a witching hour swim. 

Nightmare joined him, not far behind, feeling nearly the same as his brother. What merperson didn’t love the water? 

But he knew Dream loved it more, that he craved it. Being this far from home was hard on him, Nightmare knew. He also knew that Dream was only here for him; to look after him and make sure he was eating correctly, that he was taken care of. It hurt him to watch Dream nearly wither away, like a goldfish in a too small bowl. 

“Catch me if you can!” He shouted to his brother and with a flick of his tail and bubbles into Dream’s face, Nightmare shot off. 

“No fair!” Dream gasped but laughed, following after him. 

Swimming in fresh water wasn’t the same, but Dream enjoyed it nonetheless. 

After about an hour of playing Nightmare knew they needed to get going. They couldn’t stay for long, not without arousing suspicion, and he wanted to make sure this was kept a safe spot for Dream when he needed it. 

His plan had seemed to work, however, as Dream continuously yawned and rubbed at his eyes under his glasses on their way home. 

“You look like shit.” Nightmare noted as he unlocked their front door. 

“Says the person who really looks like shit.” Dream mumbled. 

“That was a terrible comeback and I expect better from you… You should go to bed. Seriously this time.” 

Dream nodded and sighed, going up the stairs with heavy feet stomping as he did so. Nightmare watched him and shook his head. 

“It’s only for four years, Dream.” He whispered after him, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hear. 

* * *

Dream woke up in the late morning, already knowing his brother was gone to class. He felt bad knowing he hadn’t at least tried to cook breakfast for him, but he knew Nightmare had let him sleep in. 

So he yawned and stretched, sitting up in bed and slipping on his glasses. 

He had the day off from school, but with his brother gone he didn’t have much to do. 

After climbing out of bed and slipping out of his pajamas and into a regular set of clothes, he went downstairs to make himself something to eat. He was getting better at cooking, and it was a bit fun. But mostly he just liked the new flavors of human food. (Everything except the fish dishes, of course. He always got queasy around sushi and the like.) 

He sat down at the bar and turned on the TV, hoping for something to occupy him until Nightmare got home in the afternoon.

“Today’s forecast is sunny and warm.” The man on the TV said confidently. Dream grinned. 

“I should go for a walk!” He announced out loud, with no one to return his excitement. But his mind had been made up, and he happily scarfed his food down and cleaned the dishes. 

He picked up his backpack, planning to walk to the coffee shop just down the street and get at least some of his homework done. If he didn’t do anything all day, Nightmare would actually be mad this time. 

He made sure to lock the door, though he knew he wouldn’t be having any vampire visitors in the middle of a bright and sunny day. It was nice out, just like the forecaster had promised and he eagerly moved down the sidewalk, already planning his order in his head. 

He really liked bitter coffee, but perhaps today he would try something sweet? It seemed like a day for celebration. 

“Boof! Boof!” 

He stopped mid-stride, his heart racing. Was that what he thought he heard? He grinned and looked to the side, his heart leaping into his throat as his eyes met her beautiful brown ones. 

“Doggie.” He whispered and turned to greet her fully. She was a bernese mountain dog who had been let out into the front gated area of the house, soaking in the sun. But as soon as she had seen him she had gotten up and begged for his attention. 

“Woooo…” She howled softly, pressing her paw through the gate. 

Dream laughed and squatted down, taking her paw and gently shaking it. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Dream.” He smiled at her. Although it didn’t seem he could talk to land animals, it felt like she could understand him. She panted and barked again, as if saying the sentiment was returned. 

“You’re a good puppy, aren’t you?” Dream continued, rubbing her head. She whined happily, basking in the attention. 

“Jagger?” The front door opened and a man’s head popped out. His eyes widened when he noticed Dream. “Oh. Ya made a friend?” 

Dream stood up quickly. 

“S-Sorry! She just was there and-”

“Nah, dun worry about it, bruh.” The man shrugged him off. “That’s my friend’s dog. ‘Er name is Jagger.” 

“Hi Jagger.” Dream looked back to the dog who wagged her tail. “She’s really friendly.” 

“Nah, she ain’t really.” The man shook his head. “She just likes bruhs she can trust. I guess she thinks she can trust ya.” 

Dream beamed, feeling like he had accomplished a great feat. 

“I’m Epic, by the way.” The man grinned at him lazily. 

“I’m Dream.” He said for the second time. “It’s nice to meet you, Epic.” 

Epic didn’t seem at all wary of him, and Dream felt grateful for that. Maybe he could make at least one friend. 

“Same.” Epic stepped out of the door, coming to the gate and opening it. “Wanna come in? I can get ya her ball to play with. Ya look like the kinda guy who needs some dog time.” 

Epic ran his eyes up and down Dream’s body, inwardly nodding to himself. Yes, this one would do just fine. Besides, he was already Jagger approved. Now he just had to keep him here for a few hours… 

Dream grinned and nodded happily. 

“Yeah!” He agreed quickly and Jagger barked and chased her tail in happiness. 

“Come on in. I’ll make ya a drink.” Epic moved so Dream could squeeze through the gate. He was small, and petite, and seemed like a good kid. Epic thought he’d do nicely indeed. 

“Your house is really nice.” Dream complimented as he stepped inside. It didn’t seem to have as much empty space as he and his brother’s, and seemed almost more homey. There was a bit of a strange smell in the air, a bit like sulphur, but he decided to ignore it. 

“Thanks. Not really mine. Me and my friend rent rooms from the guy dat owns the place.” Epic explained, moving passed him and going to Jagger’s toy basket, pulling out the promised tennis ball. He tossed it to Dream. “He keeps it nice.” 

“Ah, I see.” Dream caught the ball easily and turned to Jagger. “You want the ball?” 

She yapped and wagged her tail, begging for him to throw it. 

So he did, tossing it down the short hallway. She scampered after it, her feet sliding slightly on the wood floor. 

“Ya a student?” Epic asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. It wouldn’t hurt to get to know him better. A person shouldn’t go by looks alone, afterall. Dream nodded as he took the dripping tennis ball from Jagger. 

“Yep! Me and my brother are both here or school.” He explained, tossing the ball again. 

“What ya studyin’?” 

“I study theatre, and he’s studying communications.” 

“What do ya do for fun?” 

“Oh! I sing! And play the piano, sometimes.” 

Epic’s grin grew. 

“Ah, I see. My friend loves music. He plays the guitar. Ya ever played?” 

Dream shook his head. 

“No… My mom wants us to learn classical instruments first.” He pouted, and    
Epic nodded in understanding. 

“I got ya.” He opened his mouth to say something else but was stopped by footsteps coming down the stairs. “Ah. Here comes mah landlord.” 

The man was tall, and seemed much too young to own a fancy house all on his own. But Dream couldn’t get a good look of his face, since most of it was blocked by sunglasses. What really stood out, however, was the man’s cropped jacket that perfectly showed off his toned stomach and the strange vibe he gave off. Dream’s senses were heightened towards him, but he wasn’t necessarily put off. He didn’t really know how to feel about him, except that he had terrible taste in clothing, even for a human. 

“Yo! Who’s this fly cat?” The man asked, grinning as he noticed Dream’s incessant staring. 

“I-I’m Dream.” Dream did his best to smile warmly. 

“Coolio.” He pointed to himself. “Fresh.” 

“Nice to meet you, Fresh.” 

Fresh gave him a pair of finger guns before looking towards Epic. 

“I’m gonna grill some dogs. Y’all sit tight. Dinner’ll be served soon.” Fresh stepped out onto the back patio, leaving the two of them alone again. Epic sighed. 

“I think that's tha only thing he knows how ta cook…” He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Then he looked back to Dream, the mischief still in his eyes. “Ya wanna stay for dinner?” 

“Oh… I don’t know…” Dream looked back Jagger. He would have loved to play with her more. “I should probably get back to my brother…” 

“Aw, c’mon! I want ya to meet my friend anyway! He’ll be home soon.” 

“I don’t think I should stay for dinner…” Dream shook his head, but smiled at Epic. “What time does your friend get home? I could try to stay to meet him, if it really means that much to you…” 

“It does.” Epic assured and checked his phone. “He should be back soon. Wanna watch a movie till then?” 

Dream shrugged, giving up. It was nice to spend the day with someone who wasn’t his brother or his wary classmates. And after meeting Fresh, he knew why Epic wouldn’t have thought anything weird about him. He sat down next to Epic on the couch. Jagger stayed away, glaring at the TV before going back to her ball and playing by herself. 

“Do you three all just live here?” He asked, though it seemed like a stupid question. 

“Ya.” Epic nodded to himself. “Just us bruhs.” 

Dream wanted to asked more about Fresh, whose head he could see through the kitchen window as he grilled. But he decided not to, and Epic didn’t offer much more about him. He didn’t even know enough to offer any information. 

“How long ya been here?” Epic asked after a while, his mind leaving the movie to think about something more interesting. 

“Just since the start of the semester.” Dream was glad for the interruption. The movie was horrendous. 

“Where’d ya come from?” 

_ ‘He sure is being nosy…’ _ Dream thought with a frown. He was going to have to be careful.

“From the islands.” He answered. 

“Ah, that’s why you’re all tan.” Epic noted. Dream looked at the back of his hand. He wasn’t sure that was it, but he didn’t deny it. 

“What do you do?” He asked, trying to take his attention off of him. 

“I wipe tables at the fast food place here.” Epic shrugged. 

“Do you like it?” 

Epic laughed. 

“No. Who would like doing that?” 

“Oh… Sorry.” 

“Nah, little bruh. It ain’t no big deal. I get money from it. Dat’s all that matters.” 

“...” Dream frowned and looked back to the screen, then back to Epic. “Then what do you do for fun?” 

Epic looked at him slyly and spread his arms across the back of the couch. 

“I hook up.” He winked. Dream jerked, causing his companion to laugh. “Not with guys though. No worries.” 

Dream blinked and gently shook his head. 

“You can’t say things like that and put your arm behind someone’s shoulder at the same time.” He sighed, smiling ever so slightly from Epic’s joke. 

“Noted.” Epic winked again. “Ya got someone?” 

Dream shook his head. 

“Nope.” 

“Strange.” 

“Why’s that strange?” 

“I figure tha girls would be all over ya. That’s all.” 

Dream laughed at that. 

“I’m sure if I wanted that…” He thought of his powers, especially his siren’s call. 

“Not into girls?” Epic raised an eyebrow. Dream tilted his head. 

“I never thought about it.” He answered honestly. “I don’t think it’s ever mattered to me.” 

“What’s that mean?” 

“I… guess I just never thought about it. But I don’t see a difference that way… Shouldn’t it matter more what’s in their heart than their pants?” 

“So you’re a romantic, then?” Epic laughed. He knew he had made a good decision when he invited him in. 

“I don’t know about that either…” Dream began to squirm. He hadn’t planned on having such a probing conversation when he went out for his walk that day. “It just seems like it’d be nice if that were to ever happen for me to have someone who loves me for me and I love them for them. No genitals needed.” 

“Genitals are  _ always _ needed.” Epic shrugged. “But I see your point.” 

The squeak of the gate sounded outside the front door, and Epic immediately perked up. 

“Dat’s probably my friend.” He looked back to the blond next to him, noting the curious expression on his face. Now was the moment of truth. Had Epic made a good call? He could never be sure when it came to boys… 

The front door clicked unlocked and Jagger stood up, bounding to the front door and barking merrily, eagerly waiting for the arrival of the person opening it. 

“C’mon…” Epic urged, standing up and leading Dream back into the entry. 

It felt strange, standing by the front door as if he were at someone’s surprise birthday party, but after seeing Fresh, Dream was curious to know just who Epic called a friend. And why he was so eager for him to meet him. But if Dream could make another friend… Well, that would be just fine by him. 

The door opened and in stepped a man dressed in black and white, his hair and eyes a matching white and a scar on his face. Dream blinked. He looked… 

Normal. 

The man looked to him, blinking in confusion before Jagger jumped up to him, nearly knocking him back. 

“Jagger!” He laughed, making sure to pet her and pull out a treat from his pocket. She happily took it and bent to eat it. 

“Welcome back, bruh.” Epic grinned, watching his friend look back to Dream. “This is Dream. I found ‘im making friends with Jagger today.” 

“Hello.” Dream said meekly, feeling more put on the spot than he had when he met Fresh. 

“Dream, dis is Cross. He’s my best bruh.” Epic explained. 

“Hi, Dream.” Cross said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. 

“Um…” Dream felt like he should say something, anything. “Your dog is really nice.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Cross moved his weight from one foot to the next, trying not to awkwardly stare but having nowhere else to look. 

“Uh…” Dream looked back to Epic. “I should get going now. Thanks for having me.” 

He looked to Cross again. 

“It was nice to meet you.” He smiled. “Tell Fresh I said by and thanks for having me over.” 

“Bye.” Cross murmured, moving out from the doorway. 

“See ya, little bruh. Come back soon.” Epic waved as he watched Dream pick up his backpack and wave before walking out the door and out the gate. 

As soon as the gate swung closed, Cross turned on Epic. 

“What the fuck dude!” He cried. 

“What? I dun know what you’re talking about!” Epic grinned and shrugged. 

“You know exactly what!” Cross huffed. 

“He made friends with Jagger. I couldn’t not let you meet him.” 

“I need you to stop trying to set me up with people, Epic!” 

Epic frowned, realizing Cross was serious. 

“I just thought-” 

“I know. And I know you think you’re helping. But sex isn’t the answer to everything.” Cross sighed. “Sorry for losing it…” 

“Nah, bruh. I get it. But he seems cool… Maybe ya could at least have another friend. He seems lonely, too.” Epic shrugged again. 

“So we can form some kind of lonely people club?” 

“So ya can just not be as lonely together. That’s what friends do.” 

Cross rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe. I barely just met him.” 

“Ya gotta let someone in sometime bruh.” Epic paused. “But if you’re not gonna go for him, maybe I’ll-” 

“Got the dogs!” Fresh cried as he came back into the house, setting the plate down on the dining table. “Did I miss somethin’?” 

He looked Cross, who was glaring at Epic, and the Epic, who knew he was about to be throttled. When no one offered him an explanation he simply let it drop and sat down at the dining table to eat. 

“Where’s the little guy?” He asked, moving on. 

“He left.” Cross sat down as well. 

“He had to go back to his brother.” Epic explained, also taking a seat. 

“He’s weird.” Fresh noted, smothering his hot dog in mayonnaise. 

Epic opened his mouth but Cross shook his head. 

The irony of that statement was a battle for another day.


End file.
